


Shadow Claw

by PaperFox19



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humiliation, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Size Stealing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Jaden has a shadow charm and uses a strong Amazon deck, his shadow charm is heavy on dominance. His shadow duels can be intense and he can drain a guy’s manliness from him, increasing his muscle, strength, and size. Those he beats lose their minds, the most alpha of minds reduced to cock hungry sluts. Jaden doesn’t mind sharing, he uses his powers on Syrus helping the boy grow more confident. Muscle Growth, Size Stealing Mind Break Jaden/Harem
Relationships: Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Tyranno Kenzan | Tyranno Hassleberry/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Shadow Claw

Jaden has a shadow charm and uses a strong Amazon deck, his shadow charm is heavy on dominance. His shadow duels can be intense and he can drain a guy’s manliness from him, increasing his muscle, strength, and size. Those he beats lose their minds, the most alpha of minds reduced to cock hungry sluts. Jaden doesn’t mind sharing, he uses his powers on Syrus helping the boy grow more confident. Muscle Growth, Size Stealing Mind Break Jaden/Harem

Chapter 1 Amazon Dominance

Duel Academy central was the flagship among the duel schools, though it was one of the most prestigious schools, it did have its issues. Kaiba had personally set up the system, creating a class system based on the three Egyptian god cards. The top class was Obelisk Blue, the middle class was Ra Yellow, and the lowest class was Slifer Red. Some teachers believed in the system more than others and put down their students, which gave a free pass for the students to do the same.

-x-

Syrus Truesdale was a Slifer Red student, and he lacked confidence when it came to dueling. He had a bad case of stage fright, which Doctor Crowler took full advantage of, often calling him out in front of the class, and mocking him when he couldn’t answer the question. Not every Obelisk and Ra student was an elitist snob but there was enough to make it a problem.

Since Syrus was seen as a punching bag and a joke that led him to be a target for bullies. Tyranno Hassleberry had come to duel academy expecting to get into the blue dorm but ended up in the yellow dorm. He didn’t much care for that, but he built up a platoon of followers.

Tyranno loved to mess with the Red Dorm, and Syrus was a prime target. He dueled Syrus, he lost and got his duel disk taken, he tried to get it back. “A man wants to make a bet will sell the clothes off his back to pay it.”

Syrus paid, gave up his jacket to get the disk back so they could duel again. He lost his shoes, his socks, his pants, his shirt, the more exposed he got the harder it was to duel. Hassleberry’s platoon kept teasing him about his tighty-whities, the movies he made. He started making mistakes, even when he had a play to make he ended his turn before setting it up.

“You lost again soldier off with the undies.”

“No...but...” he blushed, he looked ready to run, but his platoon surrounded him. They chuckled and grabbed him.

“Why so shy soldier?” Hassleberry chuckled, with one firm tug down went the undies and Syrus blushed hard. His crotch and ass were exposed. When Hassleberry saw his tiny 2 incher, small nuts, and smooth crotch, he started laughing. “What’s with the mini magnum soldier, this pathetic tool barely counts as a dick.” his platoon joined in his laughter.

“He’s so small!”

“He’s got a baby dick!”

“A clit dick!”

“I’ve never seen a cock so small!”

Syrus felt his face grow redder and redder, he wasn’t used to such attention. This was humiliating, and much to his shock and horror, his tiny tool stiffened. His sudden arousal had Hassleberry losing it, he was laughing so hard he thought he might bust a gut. “Looks like you enjoy this soldier, you giving a salute.”

“No...I...” he shook his head.

“Can you even cum with a tiny pecker like that?”

“I...I...” he was having trouble forming words.

“I think you need to see a real man’s cock.” he unzipped his pants and after some shuffling, he had his dick out. Syrus’ eyes widened seeing Hassleberry’s monster, 10 inches long and incredibly thick, and he wasn’t even hard yet. His platoon began to praise Hassleberry for his impressive size. “This is a real man’s dick, it’s more than five times your mini magnum.” he took Syrus’s underwear and used it to jerk his cock, getting his manly musk deep into the fibers.

He got hard and let some of his pre-cum soak into the underwear. Since he was erect he was even thicker, and he gained an extra inch. Once the underwear was a mess he put the garment on Syrus’s face. “Get a whiff of a real man!”

Syrus whimpered, the heavy manly musk making his head spin. His tiny tool twitched and throbbed and started leaking pre-cum. “How pathetic soldier.” he took his heavy cock and slapped Syrus’s tiny tool and balls. “My tip is bigger than you.” A few wacks and Syrus let out a cry and came spilling his load all over the massive dick. “You came from that, you are pathetic!” His goons laughed.

He was dropped and landed face to face with Tyranno’s big bone. “Since you are down there, clean my dick!”

“No way!” Syrus gasped. He was still hard and throbbing.

“I know you want to suck a real man’s penis, look how hard you are.” Syrus gasped and shielded his crotch. Hassleberry and his boys laughed. “Once you are done with my dick, you can suck my boys to, they are all more of a man than you.” His boys let their dicks out, and they were all bigger than Syrus.

“I don’t see a man, I see a bunch of punks.” they turn and see a brunette in a red jacket, with an impressive bulge.

“Jaden!” Syrus cheered.

“Tyranno, that’s Jaden Yuki, the dude who beat Crowler to enter the academy.”

“So he’s strong if I beat him I’m sure to rise up to obelisk blue!” he tucked his arousal back into his pants. “Let’s duel!”

Jaden put on a strange gauntlet. “Oh we’ll duel, but you’ve been messing with my friend. You shall receive punishment!”

“Stop your babbling and let’s get on with it!” Jaden smirked. He loaded his deck and their shadow duel began. “I’ll start things off troops forward march!”

Tyranno/Jaden: 4000

“I’ll start by special summoning Gilasaurus, but he won’t be staying around long as I tribute him to summon Dark Driceratops!” In one turn he had a monster with 2400 ATK could inflict piercing damage and was 6 stars. This was how he trampled most of his opponents.

“My move,” Jaden draws. “I’ll summon Amazon Shielder! In defense mode.”

Amazon Shielder

A young bara amazon has dark hair and wears a blue headband and blue body paint. He carries a giant shield.

4 Star Earth Warrior/Effect: When this card is attacked while in defense mode, destroy the attacking monster at the end of the damage step if the DEF is higher than the attacking monster’s ATK. If this card is face-up on the field, and your opponent declares an attack change the target to this card.

ATK 900 DEF 2200

A male amazon appeared on the field. “I’ll set two cards face down, and end my turn.” Hassleberry’s troops began to cheer for their leader.

“Your defense line is good soldier, but not good enough!” Hassleberry draws. “Time to claim the home field advantage!” He activates the field spell Jurassic World. It strengthened his dinosaur monster to 2700 ATK. “Next I’ll summon Sabersaurus!” His new dino had 1900 ATK which got boosted to 2200. “Forward march Dark Driceratops!”

“You walked into my trap, Hunting Arrows. I can activate this card when I control an Amazon monster and you declare an attack.” The trap card flipped up, and a barrage of arrows fired off and pierced the dinos. Their ATK was lowered by 600, until the end of the turn. “Now your dinos have to attack my amazon.”

“So I lose a few life points big deal!” However, thanks to Shielder’s ability, when his dinos with less ATK than Shielder’s DEF attacked him, they got destroyed by battle.

“Shield smash!” Shielder smacked his dinos and crushed them.

Hassleberry: 3300 As he lost life points Hassleberry didn’t notice, a strange feeling of pleasure rippling through him.

Hassleberry’s field was wiped out. “No my dinos!” He growled and had to end his turn.

“My move,” Jaden draws. “Next I summon Amazon Dancer!”

Amazon Dancer

a lean amazon warrior with long hair with a pink band, he wears a pink vest and long white baggy pants.

4 Star Earth Warrior/Effect: Once per turn you can special summon an Amazon Monster from your Deck in Defense mode. While this card is face-up on the field increase the DEF of all Amazon monsters you control by 300.

ATK 1300 DEF 1500

The amazon appeared on the field and thanks to his effect, boosted the DEF of all amazons on the field. Shielder’s DEF getting boosted to 2500.

“Next I activate Dancer’s ability to special summon an Amazon from my deck in Defense mode. So join the party Amazon Shaman!”

Amazon Shaman

A built shaman wears a shaman cap, and robes, and carries a staff with a skull head topper. He wears a belt with a skull on it.

4 Star Earth Spellcaster/Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and destroy it. When this card declares an attack, destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field.

ATK 1500 DEF 1400

He joined the battlefield in defense mode. “Next my Dancer attacks you directly.” Dancer did some flips, before doing a battle axe kick down on Hassleberry.

Hassleberry: 2000 His eyes flashed gold as he gasped and moaned. He shook his head and tried to ignore the strange sensations.

“With that, I end my turn.”

“You got this!” his troops cheered for their leader, but even they had to admit Jaden put a stop to Hassleberry’s play quickly.

“My turn!” he draws. “I activate Amber Shower!” This spell card allowed Hassleberry to destroy all monsters on the field in defense mode.

“Sorry, my Shaman’s effect allows me to negate and destroy one of your spells when activated.” Hassleberry’s spell was shattered.

“Fine, take that spell, I have another one!” He summoned a winged-beast monster, and then used New Ultra Evolution, tributing his monster to special summon Dark Tyranno. He sets a card face down. “Now charge, attack his Dancer!” Thanks to his field spell, his dino had 2900 ATK.

“I activate my other face down Negate Attack!” the battle ended, as his dino struck a barrier and was forced back.

“Grr, my turn is over.” He was getting more primal as the duel carried on.

“My move!” Jaden draws. “I think its time for a change!” He activated his own field spell, destroying Tyranno’s. “Amazon Village!”

Amazon Village

Amazon monsters you control gain 300 ATK/DEF. If an Amazon monster you control is destroyed by battle or by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 Amazon monster from your Deck with a Level less than or equal to that Amazon monster in the Graveyard.

“I hate change!” Hassleberry growled. “I duel the same as I always do and I always win.”

“Well let’s see about that, though in this duel you might be losing more than you bargained for.” Tyranno didn’t know what he was talking about. “Next I special summon Amazon Archer!” Dancer danced and a new Amazon joined the field. “I tribute Archer to summon King of the Amazons!”

Amazon Archer

A lean amazon warrior wearing a red band, and wears red body paint and carries a bow and arrows.

4 Star Earth Warrior/Effect: When this card declares an attack, you can halve the ATK and attack directly. If this card destroys a monster by battle, destroy a card in your opponent’s hand.

ATK 1200 DEF 1000

King of the Amazons

A sexy bara warrior standing 7 feet tall, wears a cloak, a fancy loincloth, and has a gauntlet similar to Jaden’s on one hand.

6 Stars Earth Warrior/Effect: Should Amazon Village be destroyed by a card effect or leaves the field, you can special summon this card from your hand. While this card is face-up on the field your Amazon monsters cannot be destroyed by battle. If Amazon King is on the field, Amazon Village cannot be destroyed by card effects or leave the field.

ATK 2500 DEF 2000

He switched Shaman to attack mode. Dancer 1600, Shaman 1800, King 2800. “Now King, attack his Dark Tyranno!”

“You fell into my trap, Amber Pitfall!” This caused the King to be forced into defense mode.

“That’s my bad. I end my turn.” Hassleberry drew but didn’t have a card to use. His spell card would be destroyed thanks to the shaman.

‘I can still crush this fool!’ He just had to crush his Amazon’s one by one! “Go Dark Tyranno, attack his Shaman!”

“Sorry, but I’m activating my Shielder’s ability, he can become the target of your monster’s attack, by protecting his fellow amazons.” Shielder covered Shaman.

DEF 2800

“Oh no!” Hassleberry gasped.

“Shield Smash!” his dino was crushed.

Hassleberry: 1800 Hassleberry groaned and panted, his body feeling hot and tingly.

“I...I end my turn!” It was over, he had no more soldiers, no defenses, he was alone. Jaden showed no mercy and sicked his amazons on him.

Hassleberry: 0 Each strike sent intense ripples through him. Much to his shock, he came, blowing his load into his boxers. His eyes were gold and he slumped to his knees, as he tried to catch his breath.

“Boss!” His troops gasped.

“You lose, and it’s time for your punishment.” Shadows gathered around them. Jaden approached Tyranno, his boys tried to hold Syrus hostage.

“Don’t touch the boss or else.” Jaden pointed the palm at them.

“Be silent!” The gauntlet glowed, and his power was unleashed. The boys were stripped in a flash and forced to cum themselves into unconsciousness. Syrus stood up and removed the underwear from his head. The bluenette rushed over and got a hug and a kiss.

“Wait please, I’m sorry!” Hassleberry fell on his ass and tried to back away.

“Not yet you aren’t.” Jaden used his power again, and Tyranno was stripped naked, his clothing getting reduced to tatters. Tyranno talked a big game, but when he was on his own he wasn’t as tough as his muscular physique suggested. “You messed with my friend and my lover, you lost the shadow game, your ass is mine.”

Hassleberry gulped and his penis twitched. Jaden places his gauntlet on Hassleberry’s head. “Ahhh!” Tyranno moaned. His penis pulsed and throbbed before it erupted, his heavy balls lurching as his thick seed shot all over the ground.

This occurred again and again, and with each orgasm, Tyranno’s penis began to dwindle. From an 11 inch thick best, slowly shrinking and losing girth. Once his penis was reduced to about half, his ass started to grow hot, his insides opening up and becoming more sensitive.

Hassleberry’s eyes were golden, as he panted and drooled like a bitch in heat. He humped the air, as more cum left him, his balls shrinking slightly. Syrus watched with wild fascination, it was such an erotic contrast Hassleberry’s thick muscled body with a teeny tiny baby dick. His cock dwindled down to one inch.

Jaden released him and turned to Syrus. “Come here love.” the bluenette came over, and Jaden pet him, passing the energy to him.

“Ohh!” Syrus moaned and felt his penis grow, gaining girth and length. “Jaden!” he moaned as his balls swelled. His cock reached 13 inches in length, once it reached that length he came shooting his seed all over the ground.

Hassleberry’s gaze turned to the massive puddle of semen, he went down and began lapping it up. A mix of his and Syrus’s semen and he moaned happily. “You are quite the unique one, you have some other power inside you, you’ll belong to us from now on.”

“Yes please, I’m yours master!” he panted.

Jaden revealed his own cock, a monstrous 16 incher. “You love big cocks don’t you?”

“I love them!” he had hearts in his eyes. He started sucking Jaden’s dick while pumping Syrus’s. They had a pet to break in.

“That was very risky Syrus.”

“I know, I lost so much, I didn’t think Tyranno would take it so far.” he sulked.

“We need to work on your confidence.” Jaden patted his back. “I think pounding our dino slut will help.” Syrus blushed and chuckled.

To be continued


	2. Strengthening Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Since coming to Duel Academy Jaden has started forming plans. He had made a move on Hassleberry because he was messing with his boyfriend. Tyranno was a piece on the board, but Jaden had other pieces to work on first.

-x-

Jaden Yuki liked the Red Dorm, the place had a great view, had nice enough guys, a kind dorm advisor, but their accommodations were lacking. The rooms were cramped and tight, three to a room, their supplies, and even food were the shabbiest. The principle being that the poor conditions would make students work harder to rise out of the gutter, and keep Yellow and Blue students from slacking or end up in the Red Dorm.

A harsh tactic, made worse by the broken spirits of the red dorm. It was hard to rise out of the gutter with nothing but one’s grit. Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue had all the advantages, from equipment, food, luxury, first crack at the shops, their own dueling fields. Even private bathrooms, nice washrooms in Ra, and even prime times for the natural hot spring/bathhouse; while the red dorm shared a communal shower. If the dorms were balanced there would be hope.

Some students like Chumley had been in the Red Dorm for two years, and had all but given up missing class after class. The Red Dorm where dreams go to die. In his mind they were the Red Wonders, as in you wondered when they’d get expelled or drop out.

The newer students like, T-Bone, Thunder, Blaze, and Frost, barely made it into Duel Academy on their fourth try. This wasn’t the high life they were expecting, they were treated like trash. After working so hard, they felt they were still in the same place. They actually had to share a room together. The quartet was constantly fighting.

Jaden Yuki had hope he had amazon pride and spirit. The brunette was trying to rally the troops and lift their spirits. Red Dorm could be changed for the better, but he couldn’t do it alone. It started with the atmosphere. He tried to twists the negatives into positives. They didn’t have duel fields, but they had lots of open grass.

He made a schedule for some lounge time; for rest and relaxation, enjoying the natural wonders they had around them. He put Chumley in charge of that. Workout time; to keep everyone healthy and vibrant. He had Syrus lead this group, he led by example working out alongside the others, making that extra personal connection. Then he had Duel Time, using their natural land to have dueling practice, Jaden oversaw them and had test duels with their fellow duelists.

Jaden offered hands on learning, and card trades from his deck box of cards he’s collected for years. Just cause the cards wouldn’t work in his deck didn’t mean he tossed them away. He helped the guys work on their decks, creating a better synergy.

He earned their respect, but he won their hearts through their stomachs. Jaden was a mean forager, he found edible mushrooms on the island, some herbs he used to create some spices. The woods of Duel Academy Island held a natural bounty, Jaden finding fresh fruits.

The brunette had jaws dropping as he stripped naked and dove into the sea to hunt fish with his bare hands. He came back dripping wet, looking like some gift from Poseidon, with an entire sea food buffet. Sun glistened off his chiseled wet body, eyes wondered as droplets rolled over his skin. ‘So Sexy!’ was the shared thought between the guys.

Yuki didn’t just hunt and forage, he could cook! The brunette didn’t even get dressed, he put on an apron and started cooking. It was dinner and a show. He got in the kitchen and served the Red Dorm a tasty meal. He took scraps and turned it into a meal fit for kings, plain looking food now had explosive flavor, that left the guys feeling full and satisfied.

Earning their respect and their hearts were key for his next step. He knew the guys had low spirits, but Jaden could see their potential. So with his trusty shadow charm, he was gonna help the guys bond as a dorm. He helped the guys get back to nature, embracing nudity for a couple hours a day. Nothing bonded men like some skinship.

Like his boyfriend Syrus some of the guys lacked confidence, in their decks, in their skills, and even in themselves. Jaden’s shadow charm was good at manipulating the manly spirit, that included giving it a boost. He turned the close quarters they were forced to live into intimate opportunities.

Their lives were stressful, and all they had was each other. So he pushed getting back to nature and giving each other a hand. Be it give your buddy an ear, a shoulder, a hand, or even a mouth. Jaden studied amazon law and practices, male bonding was taken seriously by them.

-x-

Chumley didn’t feel special, doubting his own unique gifts. The first time he got naked in front of Jaden and Syrus he expected the two to laugh at him. “Nice girth Chum!” Jaden praised.

“Whoa your balls are so big!” Syrus praised. Chumley blushed and felt his heart flutter.

“You guys are just saying that. I know I’m big and not very attractive and...” Jaden and Syrus tackled him, pressing their own naked bodies to him. The two tickled him and made him laugh and laugh. Having the two naked men press against him caused Chumley to get excited.

“There it is big boy!” Chumley had a fat 6 incher, with massive balls. Jaden whipped out his shadow charm and placed it on his head. “Release your manliness!” His magic surged and Chumley moaned.

“I want to have sex!” he said boldly. Truth be told he’s been jealous of Syrus since the two moved in. Jaden fucked Syrus their first night in the dorm, they sounded so sexy Chumley couldn’t help but jerk off.

When Jaden proposed this skinship bonding he thought Syrus would be jealous, but not only did Syrus trust Jaden, he was a part of the plan. Jaden and Syrus sucked on his nipples, Sy played with his balls while Jay played with his dick. Chumley didn’t feel special they were gonna make him feel it.

Chumley had his dick sucked by two good looking guys, his balls licked while getting jerked off, Syrus ate him out while jerking him off, Jaden fingered him while giving him head, Truesdale gave him a foot job, while Yuki played with his nips. Chumley lost count how many times he came, but it wasn’t enough. Jaden had his manly spirit surging.

Despite multiple orgasms he felt more energized, his proud 6 incher pulsing and throbbing. He felt like a man and he was ready to act like one, he jerked off Syrus and Jaden together. Syrus was smaller than Jaden, but Chumley saw him as a man just the same.

The two rewarded his efforts by showering Chum in cum! His cum ran down Chumley’s softness, he looked quite good covered in cum. “Want more?”

“Yes please!” Jaden brought his clawed hand down on his head.

“Good boy!” Jaden worked his magic one more time, Chumley felt his ass spasm, his entrance parting. He laid on his back, Syrus sitting on his face to get eagerly eaten out as Jaden lined up his slicked dick and stuffed Chumley full. “You have such a tight, sweet, ass Chum!”

He moaned into Sy’s ass, but he kept eating the bluenette out, thrusting his tongue into the boy’s wrecked ass. ‘How many times has Jaden fucked him, he’s like a perfect blend of loose and tight.’ He thrust his tongue and wiggled it about. A tasty hole to say the least.

Jaden began to move, pulling all the way back and driving his thick dick in. His balls smacking Chumley’s plump cheeks making them jiggle. The boys went at it, Jaden’s thrusts were long and strong, letting Chumley feel every inch.

He was stuffed so wide and deep it made his toes curl, the friction spreading heat through his form. Chumley came, his cock erupting and shooting his semen all over his plump belly. That was his first anal orgasm with more to come.

Anal pleasure was intense, Jaden’s dick pulverizing his sweet spot with every pass. It wasn’t long before he was cumming hands free again. Syrus came all over his plump pecs, before he brought his feet down to play with Chumley’s cock again.

On Chumley’s third orgasm, his clenching heat pulled Jaden over the edge, his big balls lurching and he pumped Chumley full of seed. He was fully stuffed and satisfied. Huffington watched as Jaden continued with Syrus fucking him, he got to see Jaden’s massive dick turn Syrus inside out, seeing his stomach bulge from the massive size. “You did a great job Chum, Sy’s all nice and wet inside.” He gulped.

He didn’t have words, just watched as Syrus came from the deep dicking, all over his face. Jaden pumped a load into Syrus, before the he collapsed naked and sweaty onto Chumley. Jaden grabbed his dick with his shadow charm, he used a spell for an instant orgasm, showering the two from head to toe in semen.

Huffington felt like a man for the first time in ages. Yuki had marked him as part of his tribe. Jaden’s ideas seemed crazy, but if these were the results he was in.

-x-

Jaden set his sights on T-Bone next, the guy acted tough but was very sweet deep down. Him, Blaze, Thunder, and Frost butted heads often but they were friends. The four had been beaten down time and time again, Crowler thought they were trash, but Jaden saw their potential.

T-Bone enjoyed getting back to nature more than he thought, but he was a bit embarrassed as he started getting hard around his bros. He snuck out to the communal showers to try and get off and bumped into Jaden. “Need a hand?”

“Wha…?” he blushed. Jaden pointed down at his aching manhood. “You mean you would, but I mean...wow...okay!”

T-Bone didn’t last long, as Jaden squeezed and pumped his 5 inch dick. “Oh ohhh!” he shot five spurts of cum before his dick went limp.

“You need to work on your stamina a bit, but I can help with that.” Jaden brought out his shadow charm, he took hold of T-Bone’s dick and worked his magic.

“Whoa-ooohhh!” His body surged with manly energy. Jaden began to jerk the man off again, making his balls jiggle and bounce. T-Bone got milked for orgasm after orgasm. His head was swimming, he barely noticed after each orgasm, the next one was coming longer and longer.

He actually got to enjoy Jaden’s handjob, and Jaden got to bring up up his hand to play with T-Bone’s balls. “Oh man this is so hot, I feel crazy good!” Jaden smiled and chuckled.

After ten orgasms, T-Bone was drooling. He had no idea Jaden was working his magic on him, training his dick, and increasing his stamina and potency. T-Bone’s balls doubled in size. “Whoa bro!”

“Have you ever played with your ass hole before?” T-Bone blushed.

“No...does...does it feel good?” Jaden smiled and brought his gauntlet to T-Bone’s face. His eyes went wide as his mind was flooded with pleasures of a man’s body. “Bro!”

“May I?” T-Bone nodded, and Jaden collected some of his cum and used it as lube to play with T-Bone’s entrance. His ass got all slicked up, before the finger slid in.

“Ohh!” His gauntlet clad hand came down and started playing with his dick again. “Oh dude!” One finger rocked deeper and deeper, before curling. “Ahh fuck!”

Another finger was added, the digits twisted, curled, and scissored stretching T-Bone’s rim. “Oh ohh oh fuck!” T-Bone came, his legs feeling like jelly.

Jaden cleaned him up, his own hard dick swinging and swaying. T-Bone watched it feeling his awakened hole twitch. “You can be attracted to even a guy like me?”

“Of course, I think you are awesome!” Jaden picked up his dick and gave it a wag. “Wanna taste?” T-Bone nodded dumbly and Jaden fed him his cock. “Play with your nipples as you suck my dick.”

“Yesh!” He obeyed, his nipples were sensitive, a natural erogenous zone for him, he just had no idea. He couldn’t suck all of Jaden’s massive penis, but he was eager. Slurping and sucking while pinching his nipples. His focus was on pleasuring Jaden, even as he blew his load across the floor. Yuki’s musk and flavor was burned into T-Bone’s mind.

He earned Jaden’s cum, but it was too much for the virgin, he was forced off the cock and was showered in his semen. This was just the start for them, Jaden had a lot to teach and T-Bone was eager to learn.

-x-

Blaze was shocked as T-Bone started getting bolder. He stopped sneaking off to jerk off and did it right in the dorm. Another shock was T-Bone jerked off playing with his ass. He was a passionate dude, he knew about anal pleasure, but it was a trip that a softie like T-Bone did.

Seeing T-Bone play with himself stirred Blaze’s loins more than usual. He actually was loving this naked skinship idea Jaden proposed. Having his bros look at his naked body had him getting chubbed up.

“I’ve noticed you looking at me, do I excite you?” Jaden came for him next. Blaze gasped as seeing Jaden in all his naked glory lit a fire in his loins.

“What do you desire Blaze?” He used his shadow charm. Blaze moaned feeling his manly desires flood through him.

“I want...I want...I wanna watch and be watched!” He moaned.

“Then put on a show for me.” Blaze obeyed, he got on his knees and began playing with his 4 inch dick, he was already leaking. Using his pre-cum he slicked his penis, and began jerking off for Jaden. He played with his cock with one hand playing with a nipple with the other.

Jaden’s gaze made heat pump through his veins. “This is so hot!” he moaned. He increased his pace, making his balls jiggle and bounce. His nipples were hard and perky. When Jaden started lazily stroking his dick Blaze got even more turned on. “Ah ah ah fuck I’m cumming!”

He blew his load. His heart was racing and Jaden was still staring at him, even as his dick softened. “Keep going, put on a show.” Blaze smiled.

The red head started playing with his nips, and began to gyrate his hips. Now this was hot, playing with his nips and making his dick twirl. It was quite the show, and when his dick recovered and became harder to twirl…

Blaze changed it up, thrusting his hips, making his dick bounce and slap his belly. Jaden approved working his dick a little bit faster. ‘Yes watch me, fuck hot hot hot!’ His second orgasm came, and he shot this load all over himself.

Jaden cupped his cheek with his shadow charm. “Show me more!” Blaze gulped and licked his lips. He turned around and stuck his ass up, he collected his semen and began playing with his hole.

“Mmm, yes!” He thrust his finger in, rocking it, curling it, he knew what he was doing. He wanted to put on a show, so he added a second finger and started opening himself up, giving Jaden a peek at his insides. It was a sight to see, Blaze scissored his hole open wider and wider, moaning as Jaden’s gaze gazed at his most intimate of places. He was hard again and he began to play with his cock while fingering himself.

‘So amazing!’ He’s never been so horny before, even though he was facing away from Jaden, he could feel the male’s stare on him. He felt desired, wanted, and he loved it. Jaden was a sexy dude, the fact he was showing interest in him made his heart race.

He added a third finger and began to churn up his insides. ‘Fuck yeah, watch me, I’m cumming!’ He blew his load, his fingers squeezing his digits.

“You are quite the naughty boy Blaze.” He grabbed the red head by the balls with his shadow charm. “But I love that fire and passion.” Blaze’s heart skipped a beat.

“Now watch!” He gave his nuts a squeeze and Blaze howled as back to back orgasms ripped through him. His hole spasmed as a solid stream of cum hit the ground.

“Ah ahh ohhh fuck yes ahhh!” Blaze had hearts in his eyes as he made a huge puddle of semen beneath him. When Jaden released him, he collapsed into it. “Hot damn!”

“How about a reward?” Blaze looked at Jaden’s weeping dick and licked his lips. He got up drenched in cum and got to work on Jaden’s penis, he focused on the tip, licking and sucking as his hands worked the shaft. He’d get his reward, moaning as Yuki watched him worship his cock. Blaze was now on Team Jaden 100%.

-x-

Thunder thought something was up. T-Bone and Blaze were a lot closer, even doing jerk off sessions together. ‘When did they get so close?’ Both men were feeling so bold. Thunder was quick to arouse, he was always oddly sensitive. He got turned on from his sheets rubbing against his dick. ‘So embarrassing.’ They kept going off together late at night so Thunder decided to follow them.

He didn’t find his bros but he did find Jaden. “What’s up Thunder?” Jaden was naked, that wasn’t new, but his dick was fully erect which was eye catching. Thunder had a pretty nice cock at 7 inches, but if he felt he was lacking it was girth.

“I was looking for T-Bone and Blaze, have you seen them?” He kept looking down at Jaden’s penis before looking back up to meet his eyes.

“They are around, embracing their manly spirits. Would you like to join them?” He smirked and used his shadow charm.

“Ohh yes!” Jaden played with Thunder’s body, the man was quite sensitive, he had quite a few erogenous zones and his dick collected all his pleasure like a lightning rod. Yuki had a soft spot for virgins, discovering pleasure for the first time. He was happy to keep their spirits up, keeping their bodies hot, happy, and high.

When Thunder came, he didn’t shoot ropes, just a long stream of semen. Despite the powerful orgasm, his cock remained erect. Jaden continued to play with his lightning rod of pleasure, for over an hour, finding all the ways he could make Thunder cum.

With his nipples? Check! With his balls? Check! With his ass? Check! With his dick? Double Check! His prostate? Triple Check!

His dick went soft by his fourth orgasm, but Jaden was able to make him cum even while soft by playing with his sweet spot. “I feel tingly!” Thunder moaned.

“Tell me Thunder what is it do you desire?” He drew out the male’s wants.

“I like feet!” He moaned. “Please step on my dick, I wanna kiss, sniff, and lick your feet!”

“Kinky.” He had thunder sit down and did just that. Stepping on Thunder’s penis had the male moaning, his cock rising. Jaden rubbed his foot against Thunder’s long member, squeezing the head with his toes. The friction against the sole had Thunder panting.

“Oh oh ohhh!” He bucked, Thunder couldn’t stop himself from humping against Jaden’s foot. It wasn’t strange for Jaden, he let Thunder have his fun. He lazily stroked his dick, letting his manly musk wash over him.

Thunder’s humping caused his balls to smack against his heel, adding an extra tremor of pleasure through his groin. He was leaking pre-cum like crazy. Jaden gave his cock head a squeeze with his toes and Thunder blew. His cum gushed, shooting between his toes, splattering the top of his foot, and running down the pads, sole, and heel.

He had made quite the mess. Jaden brought his sticky foot to Thunder’s face. “Lick it!” He obeyed happily. Thunder licked his cum off Jaden’s foot, running his tongue over the heel, his sole, and pads. He buried his face in his foot and took a big whiff, shudders racing through him.

One whiff from Jaden’s foot had Thunder hard and wanting more. He kept cleaning, licking between his toes and licking the tops of his feet. Thunder kept licking, kissing, and above all sniffing Jaden’s feet. He felt a wave of euphoria washing over him.

Thunder didn’t even need to be told to do the other, he did so happily. He sucked on his big toe, feeling his excitement swell. His hard cock bobbing and before he realized it he was cumming. He blushed. Thunder pulled back expecting to be scolded for cumming in such a way. Jaden just caressed his cheek. “Want more?”

He gulped and looked at Jaden’s huge dick. He licked his lips. “May I?” Jaden nodded and Thunder used his feet to jerk off Jaden’s dick. He loved the feel of a man’s rod between his feet, he worked and worked.

Jaden’s climax hit and his semen rained over Thunder. “Dang bro that was some show!” T-Bone came out.

“Hell yeah, super sexy!” Blaze was with him. Thunder blushed, but Jaden tamed this storm of emotions inside him. There was nothing wrong with his desires, Jaden broke the chains of doubt and drew out the man Thunder was. He was brought into the fold.

-x-

Frost wasn’t blind, he could see the erotic things going on around him. T-Bone was playing with his nipples as Thunder gave him a foot job, Blaze watching from the side working his cock and ass. Frost was as cool as his name sake. He didn’t touch his 3 inch dick instead he went for the cold shower approach.

His bros weren’t fighting or arguing as much anymore, but now they were having sexy fun times together. He wanted to join them but couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud. All the erotic stuff going on around him, and he was denying his own needs.

So when he walked in on Blaze and T-Bone jerking off as Thunder licked and sniffed their feet, he felt his arousal surge. He shut the door and headed towards the communal shower for a chill. Instead he found Jaden. “I take it you are the one that’s got my bros all hot and horny?”

“You could say that, wanna see for yourself?”

“Tch, not as if I think you are hot or anything baka!”

“You are a bad liar.” Jaden activated his charm. Frost moaned as pleasure channeled through him.

“No...I can’t...I’m not...good enough...I...” His tiny tool was dribbling like crazy. He was trying to resist the pleasure, to deny he wanted anything.

“What do you want Frost?” He was a tough one but Jaden enjoyed a challenge.

“I love ass play!” His defenses melted. “I want you to fist my ass, I want you to wreck my ass, I wanna get fucked.” He gasped as he came. He teared up. “Go ahead and laugh at me, a man who craves ass play you must think I’m disgusting!”

“I’m not laughing Frost, come here!” Frost obeyed. “Do you think you’re less of a man for wanting to be fucked and fisted?” He nodded.

Jaden grabbed his cock with his gauntlet hand. “Ahhh!” Frost didn’t masturbate and circle jerk with the boys, because he didn’t want to touch his cock, he wanted to play with his ass and only his ass. He didn’t want his bros looking down on him.

“Let me show you how wrong you are!” Jaden cast a spell. He made frost go on his hands and knees, ass throbbing for attention. One finger had Frost panting like a bitch in heat, two fingers had Frost creaming himself, three fingers had him drooling and hard again.

Jaden churned his insides up. “You have a sexy ass Frost!” He fingered him faster and faster, drawing out moans from him. When he added a fourth finger Frost came again and the fingering started all over again. “You like my fingers in your ass?”

“Yes, yes I do more!” he pushed back onto his digits. He didn’t have to deny it, he didn’t have to deny who he was. More he got, as Jaden stuck his whole hand into his ass. It was hot to see his anal ring squeeze his wrist, and Frost cum. “Oh fuck yes!”

Jaden continued, pushing his fist deeper into Frost’s ass. Frost had quite the mouth now that he had defrosted, a string of curses fell from his lip as he took his fisting like a champ. He was enjoying every second of it, every ten fist pumps he was cumming.

Yuki gave him lots of tender loving care, pleasure he was denying himself, pleasure he deserved, pleasure he got. After his long and deep fisting, he got to taste Jaden’s tasty dick. He sucked him down hard with his ass gaping in delight. Frost put up a lot of walls, but now they were down and he was in the fold.

-x-

Jaden checked in on the bros, T-Bone was taking charge, he was fisting Frost, who was getting a foot job from Thunder, Blaze was using Frost’s face as a seat, having a front row seat to the erotic show. The petty bullshit was gone, they saw each other as equals, they were part of Jaden’s growing tribe.

Yuki’s hands on love and care, helped them discover their true selves. They came together as outcasts, but Jaden made them a family. Jaden accepted them and helped them grow stronger. His shadow charm gave him unique insight, he saw their potential and wasn’t gonna let it go to waste. Jaden was planning to go to war for the Red Dorm and know he had his four elemental knights.

T-Bone had the power of the Earth, Blaze the power of Fire, Frost the Power of Ice, and Thunder the power of Lightning.

To be continued Advancement Exam

Jaden shares his idea at a dorm meeting. If the guys wanted to use the Advancement Exam to leave the dorm and go to Ra Yellow fine, but he wanted to use the exam to make the Red Dorm better. T-Bone, Blaze, Frost, and Thunder are on Jaden’s side. Tyranno gets demoted to the red dorm to be with his masters.

**Author's Note:**

> Tier 1


End file.
